Dancing Through Life
by Avagdu
Summary: Chad doesn't dance. But who's to say Ryan can't change his mind about that. Chyan. Set during HSM2 with potential spoilage.
1. I'll Make A Dancer Out Of You

**Title: **Dancing Through Life  
**Rated:** PG-13, only for open slashy-ness (which shouldn't be a reason, but whatever)  
**Summary: **Chad doesn't dance. But who's to say Ryan can't change his mind about that. Chyan. Set during HSM2 with potential spoilage.  
**Pairing: **Chyan  
**Disclaimer: **I am in no way associated with Disney.  
**A/N: **Although I have other fics I could be finishing, this rare pairing (completely undertoned in HSM2) made me want to writing something. This is my first HSM fic, so let me know what you think. )

**Chapter 1: I'll Make A Dancer Out Of You**

"What would you make me do?" Chad asked in reference to the talent show dancing conundrum he was being faced with.

Ryan could do nothing but smirk at the question that possessed obscene amounts of innuendo. He had had more than a few things he'd like to make Chad do, but for now he'd better stick to dancing lest he get himself into trouble.

He'd been crushing on the boy for quite some time. Now that they finally had an excuse to talk to one another, he knew to take advantage of the situation and get what he wanted. After all, he'd grown up around Sharpay and there was no one better to learn those skills from.

Continuing his smirk, Ryan turned around and paraphrased Chad's words earlier to make things a little more eventful.

"We'll see if you've got game."

Chad smiled at Ryan. Was this flirting? Or just how things worked with sporty boys? It was all to confusing to the drama boy who took a step out of bounds. But there was no time to think about that now. Ryan just returned the smile and walked away, proud with himself.

* * *

The next day came and Ryan was ready to see what challenge he had faced himself with by trying to teach this wildcat superstar to dance. He was prepared for a long day of tedious instruction but excited at the prospect of getting to be close to Chad. 

Chad arrived, and to Ryan's likings, alone. And his first words did nothing to help his readiness for this private instruction.

"So show me the rules on this ballfield."

"It's simple really. You just have to go with the flow and keep to the beat, let me show you."

Ryan grabbed Chad's hands and began to sing him instructions on learning simple dance techniques.

_Step to the beat  
Follow your feet  
While the rhythm is flowin'  
Keep the dance moves goin'_

_Just go with the flow  
Get down and low  
A-one, two, three, four, five, six, seven  
Don't stop, big shot  
You'll learn it all  
From hip hop to the fox trot_

_You can take the lead  
Just do what you need  
To keep this dance movin'  
So you and I can keep groovin'_

_Just go with the flow_

Chad hesitatingly spoke out the next line. "Get down and low?"

"That's it!" Ryan couldn't be happier at the quick progress he was making with someone who apparently didn't dance.

They both continued the chorus.

_A-one, two, three, four, five, six, seven  
Don't stop, big shot  
You'll (I'll) learn it all  
From hip hop to the fox trot._

They ended their dance hand-in-hand, one in front of the other, looking each other in the eyes and smiling. They stood there like that for a minute or so before Ryan decided to break the silence following their lovely moments of song and dance.

But he meerly said "I think I can make a dancer out of you yet."

**A/N: **Sorry it's short but it's an idea I'm going with. Let me know what you think. Also, I know the song is a little unexciting since I wrote it and am the sole keeper of how the tune goes. It might be difficult too to picture it happening in your head, but let your imagination go with it, that's what I did. If you want me to include more detail as to what I'm picturing next time let me know, otherwise you can let it happen for yourselves. Thanks._  
_


	2. It's Our Shot, Now Or Never

**Title: **Dancing Through Life  
**Rated:** PG-13, only for open slashy-ness (which shouldn't be a reason, but whatever)  
**Summary: **Chad doesn't dance. But who's to say Ryan can't change his mind about that. Chyan. Set during HSM2 with potential spoilage.  
**Pairing: **Chyan  
**Disclaimer: **Disney doesn't do slash.  
**A/N: **Okay so I'm glad people dig the idea. And I'll flesh out the image during songs but I didn't want to like...interrupt it ya know? I think I've come up with a plan though for songs that are dance numbers. (I'm going to write a revised chapter 1, so keep an eye out for that). However, songs that are more emotional or for the sake of progress will just be the song. I hope that's acceptable. Anyway, read away!

**Chapter 2: It's Our Shot, Now or Never**

_"I think I can make a dancer out of you yet."_

Those words replayed in Chad's mind throughout the course of the next day. Was this really what he wanted? It was a big step toward something he had been dreading for years now.

He couldn't say exactly what had made it clear to him that he liked guys, but it was just a feeling he knew he couldn't fight. But growing up around sports, he'd heard the jeering comments against gays and joking about it in the locker rooms. Chad knew that hiding it would be the best thing possible for himself and his reputation.

Fortunately, it wasn't obvious that he was gay at all. Being best friends with the wildcat superstar Troy Bolton and being a jock himself made it seem like he was one of the manliest men on campus.

And dating Taylor was the next step towards sealing the lie that he was straight. By having a girlfriend he was assuring his safety and acceptance. Although he always dreaded the day he'd have to break the news to her, hoping she'd understand. He loved her as a friend but there was simply no way he could fake being _in_ love with her.

But this dancing thing, it wasn't commonly seen as the straight way of doing things. That's why sports had always been his refuge. However dancing was something new, a challenge, exciting, and he had liked it. Being there with Ryan just somehow felt right and he wanted more.

So why was he questioning if he wanted this? Should he really let people's opinions of him get in the way of having a good time, enjoying something that could be fun for him? He was reminded of the issue with Troy's singing thing last year, and he started to sing a song to himself quietly from the Twinkle Towne musicale.

_Looking back to the past  
As it tells the future's story  
We'll learn our lessons fast  
Or fail to find the glory_

_Should we sell our dreams  
Or be who we are  
Will it tear us at the seams  
Or carry our friends far  
There's but one way to know  
And it just goes to show  
That if you don't take a chance  
You can never advance_

_For it's our shot  
To reach for the stars  
It's our shot  
May get a few scars  
But they'll tell of a tale  
One of hope that did not fail  
The one who chose to sail  
And made it through the gale_

_Our shot  
Must take it while it lasts  
It's our shot  
Forget the looks your cast  
It's our shot  
Our shot  
_

This was how he knew he couldn't stop. Troy pursued, and he was still the big man on campus, everyone's favourite. Sure, his teammates had initially betrayed him and tried to seperate him from Gabriella, but it grew on them, and they had learned to deal.

Not to mention Zeke and his cooking. He was originally ridiculed for it by the team but now he was serving them 2 meals a day that he was getting payed to cook. It was all working out well for those two, couldn't same happen with him?

And just because he was dancing now didn't mean he'd have to immediately come out to everyone, right? So why was he making a big deal out of dancing? No more.

_'I'm going to go find Ryan now and see when we can practice again'_ thought Chad, now decided after a long time's thought.

And with that he made his way to the Lava Springs stage.

* * *

Ryan was rehearsing his performance with Sharpay again. Humuhumu was not the easiest dance to get down, especially in a Tiki Warrior costume that weighed more than he did. But he had to pursue, after Troy had let Sharpay down he was all she had left and although she probably wouldn't have done the same for him, he knew it was right. 

"Shar, can we take a break? I don't think I can stand up any longer."

He collapsed to the floor before getting any answer from her.

"Alright. Good work. Take five everybody."

She sat down next to Ryan and took out her mirror to observe the perfection that was her face. Ryan rolled his eyes but made sure Sharpay couldn't see him. If only she knew what everyone thought about her.

Ryan chose instead to think about his boy interest, Chad. He was so glad the boy had opted to spend time with him, and doing something that came to Ryan easily rather than having to put effort into impressing him at sports.

He hadn't told Sharpay about the baseball game but she had found out anyway. She told him that he was doing a good job spying on them by being that involved and had actually commended his efforts, a first for the self-absorbed girl.

Perhaps he should tell her the real reason he had shown up to the game. The two were closer than most siblings their age and were pretty open with each other actually. Although it always seemed Sharpay enjoyed the talking part more than the listening seeing as her life was clearly more interesting that anyone elses.

"Hey Shar, can I ask your opinion on something?"

"If it has to do with your hats I told you - the gayer ones look better I mean - "

"No, no. I wanted to know what you thought of Chad Danforth?"

"That boy who dogs Troy?"

"Ya, that's him."

"He's just another jock who's pointless existance is to take away spectators from our musicals with their scrimmages and such. Why should I care about him?"

"I was...just asking, that's all." Ryan had hesitated a little. He wanted to be honest with his sister, but clearly that could cause some sort of disruption in the social standings in her mind. And the last time that happened she went a little insane to ensure the safe keeping of her status.

Sharpay caught that that was not all and dug deeper for the truth. "Are you sure? Cause it's not sounding that way..."

Ryan was getting nervous at the gleam he was getting from his sister. She could be more than persuasive at times, but he'd grown up with it and wouldn't give in quite that easily.

"Sure it is sis. I just wanted to know since you seemed to harbour feelings for a certain other sports buff."

"That's different! We belong together as king and queen of East High. But Chad is so unimportant, a mere primitative being who's only purpose in life is to raise me and Troy higher up."

"Hey!" Ryan caught himself slip out instinctively. He tried to cough and disguise it but it was too late.

"So you do have a reason for asking. Does someone have a little crush on him?" Sharpay rose her eyebrow in an all knowing sort of way.

Ryan simply nodded his head, embarrassed at the fact that his emotions were so open and readable.

"Well, I suppose I can deal with Chad." Sharpay smiled and Ryan smiled back. But Sharpay's smile turned into a smirk. "Besides, if I can help you two together, it just brings me one step closer to the gold, Troy."

Ryan's smile faded. He was being manipulated by Sharpay for her own gain again. The problem was he wanted Chad so bad that he wasn't going to stand up to her. Not that he ever did, he was so used to submission at this point.

"And then...we can have double dates!" said Ryan with enthusiasm, trying to hide the fact that he was angered and upset with Sharpay's motives.

"You're beyond gay" sighed Sharpay, but gave Ryan a little smile. Then put on a serious face and shouted, "places everyone! We're running it again!"


End file.
